The Lost Hero Movie Proposal
by I'mGoingSolo14
Summary: Not entirely fiction, just an idea: How does the PJO/HoO Fandom make a movie of The Lost Hero that the fans want to see? They all join together and crowdfund it. This 'story' explains how it would work. We're using this as a sounding board - Let us know what you think!
1. The Main Idea (rewritten)

**A/N: A friend and I came up with the idea of crowdfunding a movie of The Lost Hero, which I've attached as my first 'story'. Like the summary says, we're using this as our testing ground before we actually try to go live with it.**

**This idea came by asking "Wouldn't the Heroes of Olympus be cool as a movie?" and figuring out how we actually could make that happen. Long story short…well, just read for yourself. It's pretty cool, if I say so myself. And remember, the more support we get here, the easier it will be for us (emotionally, I guess) to actually start this project on Kickstarter. So review and let us know whether to do it or not!**

**Either way, we just want to see what other fans think about a fan-directed, Hollywood-level Heroes of Olympus film. So there you go – could this work?**

* * *

_**The 1 Minute (TL;DR) Version:**_

Hey, how's it going? We're a group of teenagers from Colorado Springs, Colorado, who absolutely adore the best-selling Heroes of Olympus series from Rick Riordan. So far, the kind of work we've done is your average YouTube video – but we think it's time to step it up a couple (hundred) of notches. We feel that, with a lot of help from our fellow fans (you), we can shoot and produce a fan-made film of The Lost Hero that will actually reach the silver screen. It's a tough idea to believe, but we can do it – but only with your help.

We need to raise _at least_ $2,500,000 ($2.5 Million) to cover the cost of sets, actors, props, professional cinematographers, and special effects or it'll be another five years (at least) until the movie is made – if it's made at all. Here's the thing, though: With Kickstarter unless we raise the full goal of two-and-a-half million dollars, we won't get any funding at all. It's an all or nothing platform, so we either win or lose; no in-between. So we would need to turn to our strongest supporters and fellow fans to ask for contributions.

Now, we know you're just dying to help finance this film out of the goodness of your hearts, but our team has plenty of rewards to give to our in The Mark of Athena when Hazel and Leo met the goddess Nemesis and created "Team Leo" to get away from some crazy nymphs? Well, help us out, and you can join Team Leo (our band of demigod supporters) too.

Team Leo Members would get a ton of cool incentives – things like Team Leo t-shirts, copies of the script and storyboard, video messages from the cast and even acting positions in the movie. Depending on where you live, you might even be able to help with the filming as a location assistant or attend one of the official premieres!

Finally, thank you. Whether you support financially or by spreading the word, your contribution will help us film the most realistic version of The Lost Hero possible, and even better, it will help ignite the Heroes of Olympus film series. Thanks for your help!

* * *

**Remember: **

**1) We're not asking for any money, nor do we have any yet. This is just to get feedback on the idea.**

**2) I'm obviously not Rick Riordan. If we did do this, it would only be with his blessing.**

**3) Feedback means comments. Comments = Reviews. I don't care if you're 'flaming', if it helps make this idea better, I'll take it.**

**So there you go – would you support this if we went live?**

**Thanks, everybody!**

**I'mGoingSolo14**


	2. The Important Questions

**This is meant to be more important info in a Q&amp;A format. Hopefully, separating it up should make it easier to read. Enjoy!**

_**The Important Questions:**_

* * *

**"You really want to make this movie – a full-length, live-action, feature film?! Are you crazy?!"**

Absolutely. (Yes, we really want to make it, and yes, we are crazy – in a good way)

* * *

**"You said yourself that you don't really have any experience – anybody can get onto YouTube. Why should you be the ones to film the story?"**

To put it simply – because we're the only ones to do it. Hollywood just started the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series (relatively speaking), and it's taken them five years to complete 2/5 of the series. Based on that speed, it'll be 2020 by the time they decide to start the Heroes of Olympus. IF they decide to start the Heroes of Olympus.

We don't want to wait for 6+ years for these movies. If we film them, we can probably get The Lost Hero into theatres in 2016/2017 – four to five years earlier than Hollywood expects. This also gives us the added benefit of making sure the films stick to the storyline like glue – if we have to split them up into two separate films (like Harry Potter 7) then we will.

But why us specifically? Because we volunteered. Literally. As far as we know, we're the only group of people who want to try and get this off the ground – and are serious about making an effort to do so.

Besides, we know that we're clueless about actual film-making – so we'll work with people who _actually_ know how to do it. It's one of those "know-your-weakness-so-you-can-work-around-it" type scenarios.

We plan to hire professional camera, lighting, sound, effects, design, and make-up personnel to film the movie with us, and we'll try to hire a professional editor and composer in post-production, too. Actually, the professionals and the locations/set make up most of the cost of the $2.5M+ budget.

* * *

**"Why $2.5 Million? Why not $1M or $10M or just $500 K?**

It really comes down to reality and special effects:

_Reality:_ As far as we could tell, the most-funded Kickstarter campaign collected just over $10M. $2.5M is a goal we were fairly sure we can reach, but one that also gives us plenty of room to grow once we get there.

Also, it's illegal to film a movie based off a book without compensating the writer. Simply put, we'd have to buy the filming rights to The Lost Hero from Rick Riordan before we could start production. We think (without talking to him/his agent at all) that the cost should be around $500,000. Paying Mr. Riordan that amount leaves us with about $2M to shoot the movie. We'd love to give him more, though – He definitely deserves it!

$2.5M is also about the bare minimum of what we could get away with (and still have it turn out okay). We would have to cut out "lesser" scenes to keep the quality high, but the story would suffer as a result. $2.5M would mean no Cyclopes, no Lycaon, and probably no Midas (more on this later).

_Special Effects:_ When you think about all of the special effects that'll have to be in the movie, you realize that the funding goal should actually be a lot higher. Here's the list of scenes that need green-screened in the first ¼ of the film alone:

~ The bus ride (No, we can't just film while we drive, that poses a safety risk)

~ The fight scene at the Grand Canyon

~ The chariot ride to Camp Half-Blood

~ Bunker Nine

~ Any scenes with Festus

~ Boreas' palace

Now, we could design every single background for these scenes, but that would take way more talent, equipment, and time than we have – much better to contract them out. As soon as we reach our $2.5M goal, we'll start asking special effect studios for estimates.

Then, there's the issue of props. Not only do we need weaponry and armor for 50+ people at Camp Half Blood, we also need a school bus, a Bell 412HP utility helicopter, parts of Festus for Leo to play with, and destroyable construction equipment (bulldozer, electric harvester, and hydraulic ax) for the final fight scenes. That's going to be complicated (read: expensive).

* * *

**"Plenty of Independent Films are made each year and aren't put into theatres. How are you going to get distributed?"**

Well, Kickstarter would actually be a good place to start. The more supporters we get, the higher the number of people who want to see the film, right? This gives us some credibility when we start contacting Distributors toward the end of filming.

We are NOT going to go the Film Festival route, though. There isn't anything wrong with festivals, but entering one (or a couple) just doesn't fit the timeline for us. Our goal is to get the story into theatres as soon as possible. Once we start filming, the clock begins ticking to start on the rest of the series – If we take too long, the actors will grow too old to play the parts. This is why we're going to try and get immediately distributed.

Obviously, we'd want some of the bigger distributors (eg: Warner Bros, 20th Century Fox, etc) to pick us up, but the odds aren't entirely in our favor. We're looking into some smaller distribution companies, though, putting together our backup plan. And if those fall through, then we'll just call every theatre we can and ask them to show The Lost Hero.

The point is: we're not going to give up on this story. If we make our goal, it's definitely going to get to theatres – no matter what.

* * *

**Stretch Goals: After $2.5 Million**

Obviously, we want to reach our $2.5M goal – but every bit afterward adds more to the film. The more funding we raise, the more details or characters we can add to the movie. Expect another 'chapter' on this later.

* * *

_**Risks and Challenges**_

Any film project has the potential to go really wrong – and The Lost Hero will be no different. What if something fails on set? What if we don't get a distribution deal? What if our gear gets destroyed (by a monster, perhaps)? What if the world ends?

[Assuming we go live with this project:]

Don't worry – we're planning around those risks: We'll have back-up plans, back-up – back-up plans, and then back-up plans to those plans. We'll call every theatre in the country and ask them to show the film. We'll get production and equipment insurance. But if the world ends, the movie won't be made. Sorry. No amount of planning can stop an Apocalypse.

Overall, we only have two main challenges: Planning/Schedule Coordination and Distribution. We'll work tirelessly on both of them. Obviously, the Distribution only comes into play once the film is made, which requires good planning. We'll have a lot to get done by a lot of people in a short time, but we'll do it.

We'll work with a professional fulfillment company to make sure everyone gets their perks on time. Most of the rewards should be delivered a few days before shooting. We'll plan specific "perk days" into the shooting schedules for the actors to sign the rewards. We'll make it a party – it'll be great!

* * *

_**Final Notes:**_

For anyone visiting the set or acting in the film, we'd plan to shoot a lot in Colorado, possibly California, somewhere near Nevada, and some other minor locations (TBD). These locations will change dependent on how much funding we're able to raise. Obviously, once we set up the specifics, we'll let you know ahead of time so you can plan ahead.

You'd also have to be over 18 or have an adult with you (for legal reasons). We may need some more paperwork for some rewards – like if you're in the film, we'll probably need a release/hold harmless form, that kind of thing.

Everything we've written and planned above is without talking to Rick Riordan, his agent(s), Disney Hyperion publishing, their lawyers, or anyone else related to The Lost Hero. Everything you see is meant as a plan after we purchase the rights with the funds raised. If, for whatever reason, we aren't able to get the filming rights or (gods forbid) we violate any laws in the process, the film will not be made and we would return all funds and/or perks. If anything we do, say, or offer goes against Kickstarter rules/regulations, filming guild rules, or other laws, we will change it to comply. If we have to change a perk, we will substitute another perk 'of equal or greater value' as replacement.

In short, making a film is a lot like starting a quest – you know where you have to end up, but you're not entirely sure about the route. You know you're not qualified, but you step up and do it anyway.

We'll take it one step at a time and keep working until the final goal is reached. We can't and won't let anything stop us until that happens – You have our word on that.

But if you have a spare metal dragon lying around, let us know, okay?

* * *

**Okay… I know that was a lot to take in, but be honest: What wasn't clear? What would you like explained better? Any questions? (PLEASE have questions)**

**I'mGoingSolo14**


	3. FAQs

**Just some more info that'd be good to know about the project, also in Q&amp;A form.**

**Reminder: I don't own The Lost Hero, we're not asking for money, and we don't have any money. I just want to know what you think. So without further ado:**

_**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**_

* * *

**"When will the movie be made?"**

The minute we reach our $2.5M goal, we'll begin the Pre-Production segment – script, storyboard, location scouting, crew hiring, set design, casting, etc. That'll last until about four to six months.

After that, we'll actually start shooting – the whole 'lights, camera, action' sequence. This marks the actual Production itself, and will last for around a month. The summertime shooting will probably be the on-location scenes – the café in California or the Grand Canyon Museum, for example.

After this will be the soundstage/green-screen shots, where there isn't actually a location to shoot – think Boreas' and Aeolus' palaces – that we'll need some time to build. Meanwhile, editing, special effects, and distribution details will be worked out. Hopefully after this, we'll just be doing "make-up" scenes to finalize the story.

Finally, after we finish the primary shooting, we'll move into post-production. Dependent on the post-production team (editing, grading, FX, and music/sound), the final cut of the film should be released into theatres around mid to late 2016, dependent on the distributor. (and if/when we go live)

* * *

**"When will the perks be ready?"**

It depends on if/when we start the project for real…

Overall, the majority of perks should be ready around six months after starting. Some will be earlier (like the script or T-Shirts) or later (like the video messages). Of course, the insider access reports will be happening every two weeks (or more!)

* * *

**"I absolutely ADORE this series – Can I help?"**

You bet! Besides contributing to our campaign, we REALLY need any promotion we can get. Tell your friends, **_mention it online_**, put a poster on your dog – whatever! But get the word out. The more people begging for this movie, the easier it will be to get it distributed to theatres, whether we raise our goal or not (see below).

* * *

**"I meant, 'Can I help with the actual filming?'…"**

Oh. Well, if you live near Colorado Springs (Or decide to move to Colorado just to help) and want to help on set, let us know when you contribute to the campaign.

When we shoot in other locations (eg: California, Nevada, maybe NY/Canada), we'll DEFINITELY need some local-ish help to set up the behind the scenes – location, props, shelters, food, vehicles, reservations – all things that we'd love your help with. We'll send our "location assistant" requests through the update emails…Of course, Locations all depend on the money raised - the more we get, the more we can do!

* * *

**"If you portray the story wrong in the movie, I will totally kill you!"**

Woah, Woah, WOAH! Easy there, tiger. Trust us, we care about the story just as much as you – that's why we want to film it, not wait until someone else does. (By the way, that isn't a question… )

If we leave something out, it will be only because of budget (or lack thereof) issues. We'd rather cut the story short and do it well than portray all of it really badly.

* * *

**"How are you going to keep the story close to the film? Some of the best parts come from inside the characters' heads!"**

Gotcha. You're talking about lines like Leo feeling like "commander tool belt" or "defeating the armies of darkness with breath mints," right? Those lines of pure gold that essentially _are _the character?

**"Yes."**

Well, we're tossing around ideas on how to include "inside their head" parts. Right now, it seems easiest for the character on screen to make a face, and you hear their disconnected voice in the background. (Think Manhattan Love story, if you've ever seen it). Or, they could just talk under their breath (but that seems a bit corny). We might be able to rework those lines into the conversations. Or, with some more effort (and cost), we could film the same scene twice, with say, two Leos. One Leo is the real one; the other represents his thoughts (and the "imaginary" Leo would say those aforementioned lines). That would be the coolest way, but it depends on the amount raised.

In other words, we've got a lot of ideas, but we'll find out after the funds are raised and the script is written. The fact that Rick Riordan wrote the book a lot like a movie definitely helps, though.

* * *

**"Can I be [fill in character name here]? PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEASE?"**

Well, some minor characters will be filled in by our contributors (see perks [coming soon] for more details!), but as for being a main character – probably not. With as specific as Rick Riordan was in his details, we have to be very picky about who we cast. Sorry…

* * *

**"Will Leo (or Jason, Piper, or Annabeth) marry me?"**

Sadly, no. They're fictional. And before you ask, the actors playing them probably won't be getting married anytime soon. They'd be teenagers, you know…. Besides, they'll be plenty busy shooting for the film. Much better to date someone else in the meantime…

* * *

**"Where is the money going?" (Assuming we start this project)**

All of the funds raised (if and only if we reach our goal) will be put into a production account created specifically for The Lost Hero. We'd also have to start a production company to legally receive the money from the account.

* * *

**"What happens if you ****don't**** reach your goal?"**

Nothing – at least, not initially. We don't get any funding, the film isn't made, and the perks aren't distributed. It's the depressing end of the road for us.

On our end, we'll just leave the idea at what it is – an idea. If we don't reach our goal, hopefully we'll create enough hype that Hollywood will take the idea and run with it. Of course, there's no guarantee that Hollywood producers will try to make the Heroes of Olympus Series if we fail, but we'd rather not think about that unless we have to.

* * *

**"When will the movie be released?"**

Well, not only does it depend on when we start the process, but it also matters that we don't have a distributor yet. Ultimately, the distributor decides the specifics on the release, so we wouldn't have a specific release date. However, we guess it will be sometime in late 2016 to possibly even early 2017.

We'll try to release the film theatrically in as many cities and theaters as possible – especially in the cities where our Kickstarter support is coming from. And all Kickstarter backers above $100 will get access to unrefined footage as we make it.

* * *

**"Why won't you list a digital copy of the final movie as one of your perks?"**

Because that's technically distributing the movie, which could hurt our chances with a professional distribution deal. The Kickstarter edition, however, is technically an "Insider Access" perk, so we shouldn't have to worry about it.

* * *

**"My question isn't listed here…"**

That's fine; just post it in a PM or a review, and I'll answer it as soon as we can.

* * *

**"You've just reached the $2.5M Goal. What are you going to do now?"**

We're going to Disneyland! (Not a chance.)

Actually, we'd release a third, Kickstarter-Exclusive T-Shirt Design (very cool, we know), and send out the first scene of the script (The Grand Canyon Tour) for all our backers to read that day.

Plus, we'd jump up and down and scream and shout and generally have a party…for about 10 minutes. Then we hit the keyboards and the drawing pads and the phones, starting the pre-production phase of the film (see above). In other words, we start working like madmen.

* * *

**So there it is. Chapters 1-3 cover practically everything you need to know (besides the perks for contributing, that is).**

**Should we do it? Is it actually possible? Are we missing something?**

**Most importantly: Would **_**you**_** contribute to this project?**

**Thanks, guys. Keep checking back!**

**I'mgoingSolo14**


	4. Some Important Notes

I just have a couple things to say about this project:

Okay, so I know I've been gone for a really long while – I'm blaming High School. But after reading what I wrote so long ago, there are a few notes I should make:

1) We're not asking for money – not yet. Chapters 1, 2 and 3 (and chapters 5 and 6) will just be what we'd use on Kickstarter, if we ever went live with this. I just want to know what you think.

2) I'm honestly not sure if we really could do this. Sure, anybody can throw together a movie, but it takes skill to make a good movie. And The Lost Hero deserves to be a good movie – a great movie. And nobody I know has the skill to make a great movie. And we're all really busy with school and extra-curricular stuff, which would make it hard to run a team of filmmakers.

3) Of course, we'd have to hire some professional filmmakers, but Colorado isn't exactly Hollywood. So there aren't' many choices to begin with. Plus, being teenagers and all, we don't have much of a chance to set up a company. And who would give us – nobodies – millions of dollars?

4) I mentioned our director. Well, since the director is the one calling the shots – literally, the camera shots that show up on screen – we'd be more of the producers – the ones running the movie. Not the director – sorry for the miscommunication.

I guess I've just been having a lot of second thoughts about this project. It just seems really impossible – we'd have to raise _millions_ of dollars, we'd have to run a team of adults when we have no idea what we're really doing, and we'd have to make sure that we don't screw up the story. And hopefully make it big, so we can do the other four books, too.

But then the other side of me is like, "I really want to see this as a movie!" I keep getting awesome ideas for battle sequences or specific shots or ways to transition scenes. If we got it _right_, it could be the next Harry Potter – it could be the fandom of the decade! And I know it'd be an absolute blast to make. I just don't want to mess it up. And, I don't want to put in a ton of effort if it ultimately won't work.

So, I guess I'm just wondering what you think of this idea. Would you give money to 'nobodies' to make The Lost Hero into a movie? Do you think you could get your friends to do it? What if it didn't work, even after you pledged?

Thanks, everyone.

**_I'mGoingSolo14_**


	5. Perks Part I

**Again, I'm not actually sure if I'll go through with this, but with all the work I've put into it, I should at least show you guys what we'd be offering if we did go live. And besides, it's hard for you to say if you'd give money without knowing what you'd get, right?**

**(To be perfectly honest, I copied a couple other successful Kickstarter projects and combined what they had.)**

**BEFORE I FORGET: I don't own the Lost Hero, nor am I actually asking for money. Just – what do you think?**

* * *

**(Possible) Kickstarter Perks List:**

**$10:** You get a pdf of the final script on the movie's theatrical release day! Plus, insider access to bi-weekly update articles/raw footage/behind the scenes tours!**  
**

**$25:** "Team Leo" Orange T-Shirt

Limited Edition: Be part of the first 100 Team Leo members to get this shirt and have the text "Founding Member" put on the sleeve! (Bragging rights not included) PLUS a pdf of the final script and insider updates! Final Design TBD.

**$25:** "Camp Half Blood" Orange T-Shirt

Just like the ones that will be used in the film, PLUS a pdf of the final script and insider updates! Final Design TBD.

**$25:** "Kickstarter Exclusive" _Mystery _T-Shirt

This shirt features the top-secret design that announces to the world how you saved **_The Lost Hero_** on Kickstarter, plus a catchphrase that sums up your pure demigod awesomeness! Only available once we reach our $2.5 Million goal – See FAQ for more info!

**$35:** A T-Shirt (your choice), the script, storyboard, and the updates, PLUS the official full sized movie poster(s)! (As soon as it/they are created)

**$50:** _Full Working Script_ and various storyboard sketches – both updated as we finalize the story! PLUS all of the rewards listed above!

NOTE: The storyboard is a drawing of the shots the camera will make, based on the script. This helps us visualize the film before we even start shooting. Essentially, you get to see the film on paper!

**$65:** Everything listed above – the updates, the working script and storyboard, a T-Shirt, and the official full sized movie poster! In addition, you get a physical, DVD copy of all of the update videos AND a short documentary on the entire process of making THE LOST HERO into a feature film.

**$75** _Online Showing of the film_ (a few days ahead of theatrical release) plus all the rewards listed above!

**$100:** Invitation to an online Digital Showing of the "First (Kickstarter) Edition" of the Film with YOUR NAME put in the credits! PLUS all the perks listed above.

NOTE: This perk won't happen until production/filming/editing is completed. This version of the film will NOT include most special effects. It WILL, however, be at least two months before the theatrical release of the film!

NOTE: This perk will also include a Q&amp;A session afterwards with the director and some of the cast – specifics to be worked out later…

**$125:** A picture of you put on Chiron's "Demigod wall of fame" for the scene where Piper talks to her dad. Your picture, along with the pictures of other contributors, will be displayed in a scene in the final minutes of the film. So basically: _Immortality for $125_. You can't beat it!

NOTE: This perk is NOT included with any other reward bundle.

NOTE: Your picture may be merged with another picture to fit as many fans in as we can.

Also: We can't guarantee that your picture will make it into the final cut. We can show you where it is, though, in the Kickstarter Edition… LIMITED TO: 250 pictures.

NOTE: You'll also get all the perks listed above, including the "Kickstarter Edition" digital showing.

**$150:** JUST JASON PACKAGE: You'll get everything listed above (updates, script, storyboard, shirt, poster, and digital showing) PLUS a personalized autographed headshot from the actor (TBD) who plays Jason Grace, made out just for you. NOTE: 150 backers only; not included in any other reward bundle.

**$150:** PIPER'S PALS PACKAGE: You'll get everything listed in the $100 reward (updates, script, storyboard, shirt, poster, and digital showing) PLUS a personalized autographed headshot from the actress (TBD) who plays Piper McLean, made out just for you. NOTE: 150 backers only; not included in any other reward bundle.

**$150:** LEO LOVER PACKAGE: You'll get everything listed in the $100 reward (updates, script, storyboard, shirt, poster, and digital showing) PLUS a personalized autographed headshot from the actor (TBD) who plays Leo Valdez, made out just for you. NOTE: 150 backers only; not included in any other reward bundle. (I love the name of this package)

**$175:** You'll receive a copy of the main movie poster signed by the Trio – Jason, Leo, and Piper! (And if we can get it approved, there'll be a scorch mark from Festus, too) Plus, you'll get the updates, the working script and storyboard, a T-Shirt, and an invite to the Kickstarter digital showing.

**$200:** You'll get a copy of the main movie poster signed by the cast and producers/directors! Plus, you'll receive the digital showing invite, a T-shirt, the pdf of the shooting script, and regular updates. The cast members we hope to include are Jason, Leo, Piper, Hedge, Khione, and whoever else we can grab. (Plus, if we can get it approved, there'll be a scorch mark from Festus, too)

**$250:** JUST JASON, PIPER'S PALS, or LEO LOVER **_Deluxe_** PACKAGE: All the perks listed in the $150 rewards, plus the cast-signed main poster and a generalized 20-second video message from the character you choose!

**$300:** Leo, Jason, and Piper will autograph the cover or inside title page (your choice) of a hardcover copy of **_The Lost Hero. _**Plus, you get invited to the Kickstarter digital showing, a T-Shirt, poster(s), and the updates, script, and storyboard. **NOTE: 150 Backers only; not included in any other reward bundle.**

**$350:** Any minor cast member (Except Festus and Percy) will record a 20 second audio message personalized for you – based on what you ask us to say. This can be anything from "Steve is awesome!" to "I'm Batman," to "Knock it off, Cupcake," to "Get out of bed before I sic my dragon on you!" As long as the message is appropriate, we'll say it. Just use your good judgment, and it should be fine. You'll also get the updates/script/storyboard, a T-Shirt, an invite to the digital showing, and official poster(s). The cast members included in this perk are Hedge, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Khione, and possibly others – just ask!

**$400:** Any minor cast member (Except Festus and Percy) will record a 20 second video message personalized for you – based on what you tell us to say. As long as the message is appropriate, they'll say it. (No, they won't 'fake' propose to you – these will probably go on YouTube, you know.) They may or may not be in costume…Check out the $350 level for more details.

**$475:** Any one of the Trio (Leo, Jason, Piper) will record a 20 second personalized Audio message for you – with good taste on your part. They can say some of their lines or some standard greetings; whichever you choose. See the $350 level (above) for details…

**$550:** Any one of the Trio (Leo, Jason, Piper) will record a 25 second video message – based on what you tell us to say. Whether you want them to act out some of the lines from the script, say a personal message, or tell a joke, – as long as the message is appropriate, they'll say it. The actors are the final judges of good taste. Check out the levels above for more details. PLUS, you get all the perks: the updates/script/storyboard, a T-Shirt, an invite to the digital showing, and official poster(s).

**$650:** All the main cast members (Yes, **_ALL_** of the main cast – _even Percy_, but not Festus) will record a 45 second video, personalized for you. It'll be awesome. Most of the rules are shown above, so follow them and just keep it realistic. Plus, you'll get all the perks listed in the $350 reward level. We hope to include Leo, Jason, Piper, Hedge, Khione, Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy, plus whoever else we can find. Ask for your favorite characters!

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure on all of the perks at each price level, but this works for now. Thanks so much for reading this (and following/favorite-ing/reviewing). You guys don't know how much it means. **

**Sincerely,**

**I'mGoingSolo14**


	6. Perks Part II

**Again: I don't own any of the rights to HoO or The Lost Hero. Nor is this actually a request for money, it's just showing what I'd say if this project went live – to gauge your reactions to the idea.**

**I also should mention that I essentially copied several other successful Kickstarter films' perks for this. Although, to be honest, I wouldn't mind getting any of these… Does the progression of prices make sense? Anyway, hope you like 'em!**

* * *

**$750:** Invite to the Central US OR the Western US OR the Mid-Eastern US Premiere. (100 each). You'll get to see _**THE LOST HERO**_ before it is released theatrically AND take part in a 45 min Q&amp;A session with the cast and crew! There may even be time for pictures and autographs… You'll also receive the updates/script/storyboard, a T-Shirt, an invite to the Kickstarter digital showing (for a before/after experience) and official poster(s). Travel and lodging not included…

**$1000:** At this price point, you're entitled to a guided tour of a filming location. Trust us – this isn't something you're _ever_ going to forget. You'll get up close and personal with the set, checking out the equipment, watching rehearsals, maybe even manning the clapper ("take 2!"). You'll receive the updates/script/storyboard, a T-Shirt, an invite to the digital showing, and official poster(s). Travel/lodging not included…

**$2500:** 2 Tickets to the Central US Premiere/Cast Party OR the Western US Premiere/Cast Party OR the Mid-Eastern US Premiere/Cast Party. (100 each). You and a friend will not only see the finished film before most of the world, but you'll get to celebrate with the cast and crew afterwards! You'll be able to grab some great pictures, autographs, laughs, and maybe even a crazy dance (no promises!) with the amazing cast and crew of _**The Lost Hero**_. It'll _definitely _be one riot of a party. You'll also receive the updates/script/storyboard, a T-Shirt, an invite to the digital showing (for a before/after experience) and official poster(s). Travel and lodging not included…

**$3000:** You'll get to be a part of _**The Lost Hero**_ as a background (or foreground) extra! You may be part of the Wilderness School group, or one of the many Camp Half-Blood attendees. You'll get your costume and props assigned, rehearse and shoot with the main actor(s), and finally, shoot the movie. You _are_ part of the film – Bragging rights, a part of your costume, and a boat-load of pictures included! You'll also be invited to the premieres/parties closest to your home, complete with 3 other tickets for your friends!

NOTE: We'll try to have as many of the Kickstarter extras shown as possible, but we can't promise that you'll make the final cut. However, there is an _extremely high _chance (98.97%) that you'll be in the 'Kickstarter Edition' showing!

PLUS, you'll get an autographed copy of the movie poster(s), two T-Shirts, the updates, and a PDF of the script/storyboard. We'll try to fix your scheduling needs to work with ours, but final details will be worked out via email. Travel and lodging not included.

**$3500:** Just like above, you will be a _featured _back/foreground extra in the film. You'll be strategically placed in scenes that won't be cut – you may even get a line! For example, there's the scene in the Aphrodite cabin with Piper and Drew, right? Well, that scene isn't likely to be cut, and there are plenty of people in there (with lines!), so we could cast you as an Aphrodite kid. What's not to like?

You'll have your costume fitted, get your script briefing, and rehearse and shoot with the main actors and full crew. You _are_ part of the movie – Bragging rights, Digital immortality, an official end-of-film credit, and a framed copy of your script included! You'll also be invited to any and all premieres/ parties as a cast member, complete with 3 other tickets for your friends! PLUS, you'll get the perks listed in the $3000 reward level.

NOTE: Of course, there is always the chance that the entire scene that you're in may be cut from the film, but we'll work extremely hard against those odds. No matter what happens, though, you'll get a DVD with your scene on it for you to show off until you die.

NOTE: We'll try to fix your scheduling needs to work with ours, but final details will be worked out via email. Travel and lodging not included.

**$5000:** Choosing this perk level will get you a personal screening of _**The Lost Hero**_ for up to 75 friends! We'll rent a theatre in/by your town and show the film (approx.) the week before theatrical release. Chances are, we'll stick around afterwards to answer questions and show behind-the-scenes extras… Details will be finalized closer to the showing. In addition, you'll get a cast-and-crew signed poster, biweekly updates, the working script and storyboard, and five T-shirts (your choices).

**$6500:** You get to name a character in the film – one of Leo's siblings, maybe, or a camper in the amphitheater. This name _**will**_ be said by a main character in the movie (at least, the first name). The name you give us (a legit, normal name, not something like 'Demi Godde') will go in the credits, too.

It's easiest legally if you just use your name, and besides, then you can say "I'm not a demigod, but one plays me on TV." Pretty cool, huh? Plus, you will get four tickets to one of the Premieres (let us know which) so you can hear it said for yourself! You'll also receive the updates/script/storyboard, an invite to the digital showing, all three T-Shirts, and the official poster(s).

**$8000:** This is seriously cool: You get to name a character in the movie and then PLAY them in the film! It's the easiest way to become a demigod – you name a child of, say, Hephaestus, and then you play that character during the shoot. BOOM! You are an official part of Camp Half-Blood for all time. (No quests, though!) Or, if you're near our filming location for the Wilderness School, you'll be a student there – that kind of thing.

Of course, the name you give us _**will **_be heard in the final cut of the film and you _**will**_ be seen in the final cut. Finally, you and a friend will be invited to an official premiere (let us know which) and sit _with the cast_ to watch your amazing acting. PLUS, you'll get an autographed copy of the movie poster(s), two T-Shirts, the updates, and a PDF of the script/storyboard. We'll try to fix your scheduling needs to work with ours, but final details will be worked out via email. Travel/Lodging won't be included, sadly.

**$10,000: NOTE: Limited to 2 backers.**

You will play a character that is vital to the storyline (eg: somebody like Nyssa, from the Hephaestus cabin, or Piper's sister Lacy, from Aphrodite cabin). This is an acting part with multiple lines – _you will_ _definitely be on camera in the final cut._ Of course, the role you play depends on your 'look', so we can't guarantee a specific part.

You'll have your costume fitted, get your script briefing, and rehearse and shoot with the main actors and full crew. You _are_ part of the movie – Bragging rights, Digital immortality, an official end-of-film credit, and a framed copy of your script included! You'll also be invited to any and all premieres/ parties as a cast member, complete with five other tickets for your friends!

Lastly, you'll be a co-host of the "making of" documentaries, which will outline the entire process of making the film. PLUS, you'll receive an autographed copy of the movie poster, a T-Shirt, the updates, a PDF of the script/storyboard, and as many pictures as you want taken. We'll work as hard as we can to merge your scheduling needs with ours, but final details will be worked out via email. Travel and lodging will not be included with this perk.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY THEN! Everything should be (more) readable now. If not, just let me know and I'll fix it. **

**You wouldn't believe how hard it is to split a chapter up and keep it in order...**

-Ω-

**Okay, I'm not sure what else there really is to show you guys. I guess I could do stretch goals (like, what the plan would be if/when we got more than $2.5 million), but other than that, I'm stuck. Any suggestions?**

**Thanks again for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following!**

**I'mGoingSolo14**


End file.
